The huge amount of information sources that are available for daily use, e.g. Internet providers of news, music, movies, pictures and goods of any kind, ordinary DVDs and CDs, media broadcasts, telecommunication information just to a mention a few, raises a strong demand for intelligent and simple-to-use equipment and methods to support effectively a user friendly access to the target information.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system having features and technologies that improve the user-friendliness of information retrieval systems.